Wish You Were Here
by Madame Mim
Summary: Songfic com a música Wish You Were Here de Pink Floyd. O relacionamento de Bellatrix e Sirius em poucas palavras. Spoilers de OdF. Leiam&Comentem!


**_Wish you were here _****_  
_**_Queria que você estivesse aqui __  
_  
**So, so you think you can tell ****  
**Então, então você acha que você pode distinguir   
**Heaven from Hell, blue skies from pain. ****  
**Paraíso de inferno, céus azuis de dor?   
**Can you tell a green field ****  
**Você pode distinguir um campo verde   
**from a cold steel rail? ****  
**De um trilho de aço frio?   
**A smile from a veil? ****  
**Um sorriso de um disfarce?   
**Do you think you can tell? ****  
**Você acha que pode distinguir?   
  
- Ora, Bellatrix, admita você perdeu essa luta. Você está apaixonada. – A voz calma e divertida de Andrômeda entrou nos ouvidos da garota derrotada sentada na cama.   
- Cale a boca! Você não pode falar nada, você também se apaixonou e pelo desprezível sangue-ruim. Acha que não sei? Você se apaixonou pelo priminho daquele sangue-ruim que você é amiga, eu sei, eu sei, eu..   
- Cale-se, Bellatrix! A coisa é diferente, eu não me importo de gostar de alguém, mas você, – Andrômeda riu sarcástica e parou ao lado da porta – você tem negado quaisquer sentimentos desde pequena Bella. Você parou de brincar de bonecas antes de mim, mesmo eu sendo mais velha, e digamos, madura. Isso para você é ameaçador para sua fama. Não é?   
E dizendo isso Andrômeda saiu do quarto, com um pouco de medo da irmã contar a mãe dos sentimentos dela, e pena. Pena dela, que sempre dizia odiar a todos, fora logo se apaixonar por ele, Sirius Black, primo das duas, aquilo não daria certo. Andrômeda sabia, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Os dois eram cabeça-duras, embora Sirius faria tudo por Bellatrix.   
Bellatrix socou os travesseiros, aquilo começara no ano anterior. E ela mesmo não sabia como podia ter sido tão besta de deixar se apaixonar pelo primo. E o pior de tudo, ele também estava apaixonado e insistia, e ela sempre que o via, sentia vontade de correr até ele. Coisa patética, diria. Mas era irresistível. Sua salvação era a irmã Narcissa que seguia o primo com medo que ele quebrasse um dos milhares de vasos raros da casa.   
Ela se rompia em lagrimas só de pensar que estava.... amando. Odiava pensar nessa palavra, quanto mais dizer. Odiava mais ainda quando sentia as lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto, queria odiá-lo, mas simplesmente não conseguia.   
  
[hr]   
  
E então depois de um mês lá estava ela e ele juntos no começinho da Floresta Proibida, que a maioria dos alunos não se atreviam a ir, era escondido o suficiente para que pudessem ficar ali e não tinham tanto perigo a se correr.   
  
**And did they get you to trade ****  
**E eles fizeram você negociar   
**your heroes for ghosts ? ****  
**Seus heróis por fantasmas?   
**Hot ashes for trees ? ****  
**Cinzas quentes por árvores?   
**Hot air for a cool breeze ? ****  
**Ar quente por uma brisa fresca?   
**Cold comfort for change ? ****  
**Consolo frio por mudança?   
**And did you exchange a walk on part in the war ****  
**E você trocou uma participação secundária numa peça de guerra   
**for a lead role in a cage? ****  
**Por um papel principal numa prisão?   
  
Sabe, foi bom enquanto durou. Aquilo era bom de uma tal forma que ela não sabia expressar. Era gostoso ter aquele romance proibido, se sentia um pouco idiota por todo o romantismo, mas nunca pensara que ser amada pela a mesma pessoa que se ama fosse tão bom. O mundo dela agora era Sirius Black.   
Amar ele fora algo que a trouxera dor, alegria, entre outros sentimentos. Sabia que ao lado dele, ela era outra Bellatrix e chegava às vezes a se censurar e muitas vezes em noites de tormentas, pensava que.. um dia aquele sonho tinha que acabar.   
E ela estava certa.   
Aconteceu numa quarta-feira, no outono. Aquele dia marcara a vida dos dois. O irmão de Sirius e primo de Bellatrix, Regulus, ficara sabendo. Como? Nenhum dos dois sabia. E ameaçara a contar tudo aos seus tios e pais.   
Se dependesse de Sirius ele enfrentaria todos, ele era corajoso. Mas ela não era. Ele podia ver um futuro cheio de belezas ao redor, com filhos, uma casa e paz. Mas ela não conseguia ver aquilo, só conseguia ver desonra, tristeza, ódio entre outros. E não sabia o que escolher, o seu orgulho ou seu amor.   
Mas alguém se intrometera e fizera ela escolher que lado ela seguiria.. Regulus. Essa deveria ter sido umas causas do ódio de Sirius pelo irmão. Pois fora Regulus quem fizera ela mudar totalmente, voltando a ser a Bellatrix de antes, deixando de lado todos as idéias e a nova forma de ver as coisas que Sirius a dera.   
Regulus a fizera inverter tudo, fazendo-a entender que Sirius a estava usando. E isso foi criando uma aversão gigantesca de Bellatrix por ele. Ele a fizera ficar estúpida, a fizera chorar por amor.. e o pior, a fizera amar. Ela não era para isso.   
E então fora ali que Bellatrix começou a ser uma Comensal e a velha Bellatrix voltou.   
Ela não estava em sua melhor sanidade. Se casara forçada com Lestrange, um homem estúpido. Não era nada agradável enfrentar vários duelos e sofrer como sofria, e o pior de tudo era ver sempre, sempre a face de Sirius em todas as batalhas. E era isso que a fazia ganhar. Ela sabia que criara uma ilusão sobre a relação dos dois. Ela criara um ódio sem motivo por ele.   
E assim as coisas foram indo.. até a ultima vez que se encontraram.   
  
**How I wish, how I wish you were here. ****  
**Como eu queria, como eu queria que você estivesse aqui.   
**We're just two lost souls swimming in a fish bowl ****  
**Nós somos apenas duas almas perdidas nadando num aquário,   
**year after year, ****  
**Ano após ano,   
**Running over the same old ground. ****  
**Correndo sobre o mesmo velho chão.   
**What have you found? ****  
**O que você encontrou?   
**The same old fears. ****  
**Os mesmos velhos medos.   
**Wish you were here. ****  
**Queria que você estivesse aqui...   
  
Fora em meio a primeira batalha depois de anos da Ordem contra os Comensais. Ambos lutavam e lutavam, mas procuravam desesperadamente encontrar um ao outro. O acerto de contas. Uma breve conversa e estariam quites.   
E então eles se encontraram.. seus olhos se chocaram.   
- Há quanto tempo, querida.   
- Querida? Por favor, dispenso a gentileza.. querido.   
Não fora um duelo feliz, isso quer dizer, eles se xingaram, se amaldiçoaram o tempo todo em meio aos feitiços lançados um contra ao outro. Então Sirius parou, e riu:   
- Sabe que no final, nós dois somos dois perdedores, Bellatrix. Pois não conseguimos admitir a nós mesmo os nossos sentimentos.   
- Pare de romantismo, Black!   
- Ora, vamos! Você sabe.. você sabe que eu estou certo! Pelo amor de Mérlin, Bella.. – ela estremeceu, há quanto tempo ele não a chamava assim? – Você alega ter visto a razão? Razão? Que merda de razão é essa? Pra que serve a razão no mundo? Nós dois vamos continuar a sermos uns idiotas que desistiram de algo para encontrar novas idéias, que nós sabemos são menos interessantes do que aquelas. Aquelas que nós criamos juntos.   
- Cale a boca – berrou partindo para cima dele.   
- Não calo! Bella... – Ele suplicou.   
- Cale a boca! Eu já disse! Você me fez ser algo desprezível durante meses – Ela não estava raciocinando direito, tinha medo, isso, medo. Medo de que se rendesse... e tivesse a fama de fraca, não queria.. não sabia o que querer.   
E então ela sibilou aquelas palavras sem prestar a atenção no que ele disse.   
- Bella.. esse tempo todo.. como eu desejei que aqueles tempos voltassem.. eu sinto tanto...   
Mas ele não terminou.. o feitiço, aquele feitiço tão velho e cruel que ela tacara sobre ele, sem noção do que estava fazendo, o atingiu e então ela congelou, enquanto via..   
Ela via ele cair.. cair lentamente sobre o véu. E então ela percebeu, ela tinha acabado de matar seu amor. Um raio atingiu sua cabeça.   
E a única coisa que sua mente consegui formular foi um riso histérico e nervoso.. ela tinha matado seu amor, em troca de idéias que não faziam sentidos.. O que poderia fazer?   
Sua mente era um turbilhão de coisas.. mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer fora fugir junto a seu mestre.   
Afinal.. ela nunca fora corajosa como seu amor. Ela nunca fora digna do amor dele em sua opinião.   
Mas um dia.. um belo e glorioso dia, ela iria encontra-lo no outro mundo, e lá eles poderiam finalmente ficarem juntos em paz.   
_"Não deu Sirius... eu não consegui..." __  
_  
**N/A:** É.. okay.. o que é isso? Não me pergunte! Lisinha não está bem! Não saiu exatamente como eu queria. Ficou até tosca e corrida.. perdoem-me! Eu tentei! Eu já disse que não sou uma boa escritora quando se trata de S/B. 


End file.
